European Throwdown!
by Hmob1994
Summary: 30 European personifications strive to top the others in a series of randomly chosen matches. Their fate is decided by YOU.


**A Note from ME! **Hey everyone! Recently I've seen a few tournament type things on Deviantart, and they looked fun, so I decided to try my hand at my own written version here on FF! The rules are simple; I'll tell you Participants of the upcoming match, put a poll on my profile and let you guys vote on who you think should win!

The matches were literally chosen randomly; I assigned each character a number, and got my friends to pull the numbers out of a hat. And these are only the European Nations because I'm best at writing them... ^^"

Now that that's over with, lets start!

* * *

><p>Prussia stalked into the Meeting room, grinning as he strode to the front of the room. He was holding a large scroll of paper under one arm, which he unfurled dramatically and pinned to the wall. The surrounding countries looked around as Prussia stepped away. He slapped his hand against the paper, which was emblazoned with bold, bright red letters;<p>

**EUROPEAN THROWDOWN!**

England raised an eyebrow from his seat.

"Now what are you up to?" He asked as Germany walked in after his brother. Prussia smirked.

"Me and West have come up with the solution to all our problems!" He stated, and the other countries looked at Germany, surprised the blonde had agreed to any of his older brother's plans. Germany shifted uncomfortably.

"It's to help tackle tension in Europe." He stated. Prussia flashed a grin.

"It's a fighting tournament." He added. "European countries all sign up for it, and then we pair them up at random to fight!"

There was a murmur in the room, and France leant forward.

"It seems to be an intriguing idea, mon ami," He started, "but how will this help soothe the tension between us? Surely it would just make things worse, non?"

Germany nodded.

"It would, normally, but these are going to be friendly tournaments; we'll be fighting as people, not as countries, and so we're not including any diplomatic or economic issues."

England hummed.

"I suppose there are rules we must consider?" He asked, and Germany grunted, pinning the end of Prussia's scroll to the wall to show the list at the bottom. The closer countries leaned forward to see as Germany read them out.

* * *

><p>"1. No fighting outside the designated area.<p>

2. Only one Weapon per person

3. No Guns, rockets, grenades, or any explosive weapons

4. Tag teaming is only allowed with Unified countries, EG. North and South Italy

5. If a time out is called, no offensive action may be taken.

6. No taking advantage of economic/military superiority.

7. European Countries only!

8. Micro-nations allowed."

* * *

><p>He stopped, and looked at the other countries.<p>

"If you wish to join, then you can sign the paper underneath the rules to show that you'll agree and abide by them." He stepped away as, slowly, people consulted their neighbours, before standing and walking to the paper. England and France nearly collided as they headed to sign it, and growled at each other as they walked away. As Turkey rose to sign the paper, TRNC followed silently. Switzerland frowned as Liechtenstein signed the paper, before adding his signature.

Eventually there were thirty names, and, after confirming that no-one else was signing, Germany unpinned the paper, rolling it back up. Prussia snatched it eagerly out of his hands, fleeing the room. He waved jauntily as he left, and Germany followed, sighing.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Iggy, dude!" England felt his eye twitch when he heard America's obnoxious voice, and growled under his breath as he turned to the bigger country.<p>

"Yes?" He asked shortly, resisting the urge to tap his foot or check his watch. America grinned, and draped an arm over his old caretaker.

"Have you seen the scheduled fights for that tournament thing you guys are doing?" England frowned, slipping out from under America's arm.

"It's been released already?" He asked as he led the two towards the meeting hall. America nodded.

"Yeah; it's been put up in the meeting room. Everyone's looking at it now!" They turned into the large room, and England raised one bushy eyebrow at the crowd around the wall. They turned when England entered, and France smirked.

"Tough luck, _Angleterre_." He drawled. England ignored him as he squeezed through the crowd to see the list.

* * *

><p><strong>"European Throwdown!<strong>

**Round one;**

1. Austria – Ukraine

2. Sealand – Spain

3. Belgium – Netherlands

4. Prussia – Lithuania

5. Germany – Norway

6. France – Liechtenstein

7. Latvia – Iceland

8. Estonia – Finland

9. England – Turkey

10. Denmark – Monaco

11. Seborga – Russia

12. Poland – Italy Brothers

13. Sweden – Switzerland

14. Belarus – Hungary

15. Greece – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus."

* * *

><p>England smirked.<p>

"I have to disagree with you, Frog." He stated, tilting his head to look at the older blonde. "Indeed, this is quite good luck." On the other side of him, Turkey turned his masked face to focus on England.

"You think you can win, then?" He asked, and England snorted.

"Against you? Yes. I'm confident that I can win against someone who lost to Spain during his golden age." He turned back to the paper, and frowned.

"But these fights really were chosen at random… I mean, France and Liechtenstein?" He threw another sidelong glance at France, and smirked again. "Although I suppose that's your only chance of winning one of these matches…" Turkey ignored England and France as they started to fight, and glanced at TRNC.

"You 'kay 'bout fighting that guy?" He asked, and TRNC nodded. Turkey shrugged, looking at the other two European micronations.

"This is so cool!" Sealand crowed. "Jerk England was noticed when he defeated Spain, right? So if Sea-kun beats Spain, maybe people will recognise Sea-kun?" He looked at Latvia, who smiled shakily, not wanting to point out that beating Spain wasn't as impressive now as it was when England did. Sealand turned to Seborga.

"And Seborga gets to take down Russia! That's so cool!"

Seborga, it seemed, didn't think so, as he threw a glance at the huge nation, and shook. Romano frowned.

"Oi, this ain't fair!" He protested, jabbing Seborga's name on the paper. "You can't match up Seborga with Russia! He'll be slaughtered!" Italy looked at Seborga, who smiled shakily up at him.

"H-he won't hurt me too bad, right?" He asked hopefully, and Italy faltered.

"A-ah, si! He won't!" He promised, smiling with fake joy.

_Russia's going to crush him!_

Lithuania smiled at Poland.

"Good luck." He offered his friend, who grinned.

"I'm, like, totally gonna be okay. Just don't let that drag Prussia beat you, right?"

Prussia laughed.

"Like this pipsqueak can beat me!" He challenged, leaning on Lithuania's shoulder. Finland smiled at him.

"But didn't he beat you once already?" He asked. Prussia paused, clearing his throat, before wandering away to badger Germany. Finland looked up at Sweden.

"I was surprised you signed up, Su-san." He admitted. "You're against Switzerland? That'll be a fun match!"

Denmark snorted into his beer.

"Yeah, right!" He laughed. "They're both neutral countries! They'll probably just stand there waiting for the other one to attack!" Sweden scowled at the laughing blonde.

"'t least 'm not ag'nst a g'rl who hassta dep'nd on Fr'nce." He muttered, and Denmark started to choke as he took another swig of beer. Estonia looked questioningly at Finland, who translated for the benefit of anyone who wasn't a Nordic.

"At least I'm not against a girl who has to depend on France." He explained, looking apologetically at Monaco. Hungary frowned.

"What, are you saying that because she's a girl, Monaco can't fight?" She asked Sweden challengingly, and Denmark snorted.

"But she can't, can she?"

Germany stood up before Hungary could slaughter Denmark, and cleared his throat.

"No fighting outside the designated area." He reminded meaningfully, and Hungary backed down. Spain turned to Germany.

"You didn't stop France and England fighting…" He pointed out, nodding to the two still fighting nations. Germany looked at them, before sighing in exasperation.

"I doubt you _can _stop them from fighting." He stated. "Anyway; as you could probably tell, all of these fights were chosen at random. After round one, we will once more chose the next set of fights at random out of the winners. Of course, since there will be an odd number of winners – unless something happens between now and then – someone will have to fight twice during Round two." There was a round of general affirmation as Germany walked to the sheet, placing a hand on it.

"The first battle, between Austria and Ukraine, will be in two weeks. Good luck all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>A Note from ME! <strong>Woo! You guys have 1-2 weeks to vote; the poll's on my profile! Have fun!


End file.
